


Grow Old With Me

by dreamypope



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Canon Timeline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Set in the future, college pope, kiara is a good friend, loads of happiness and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypope/pseuds/dreamypope
Summary: "Alright, we have to hurry now," JJ said then, poking Pope's nose with his finger.Pope chuckled."Where exactly?" he asked curiously, his heart beginning to beat faster in JJ's wonderfully overwhelming presence he'd missed so much.JJ smirked, his blue eyes shining. "It's a surprise, come!"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------where Pope and JJ celebrate their first anniversary of being together in a rather special way
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first time posting a fic here on Ao3. I usually post my stuff on Tumblr, my user there is also @dreamypope - come and say hi! This was inspired by @ronnieweasley's post on Tumblr, check her blog out, too!
> 
> Okay so here we go, all feedback is highly appreciated and I hope you enjoy :)

That ferry ride had never taken so long and Pope was growing frustrated. He'd managed to get a free 3 days from college to visit home and although he only had a few minutes to go now, it still seemed like he was too far away. Too far away from his blue-eyed boy, who'd agreed to meet him at the port. Pope was the first one to rush off from the vessel, so desperate to feel JJ's hands around him again.

As soon as he stepped his foot on the solid land, he noticed JJ running towards him, pushing his way through the confused people. Pope felt his own face lighting up with a big grin, one that mimicked the blond's who was now only about 15 feet away from him. Pope closed the gap between them, spiralling his boy into a big hug. JJ laughed against his shoulder, making golden butterflies fly in Pope's stomach.

JJ was the first one to pull away, staring Pope with his shining blue eyes. So much passed between them in these few seconds of looking; admiration, relief, excitement. Pope hadn't seen the other one in person for almost 2 months now, and he'd forgotten how much JJ literally glowed when they were together like this. Pope took in the sight of his pink cheeks, bright eyes full of love and lips curled into a content smile. 

Those pretty pretty lips. Pope couldn't help himself but press a small soft kiss on JJ's mouth, which made the other giggle. He let his lips linger against JJ's for a moment before stepping away and pulling him into a hug once again. 

"Happy one year anniversary, love," Pope whispered. 

It earned another quick kiss from JJ, filled with love, holding a genuine thanks and a promise in it. A promise to never let go, Pope knew. 

"Alright, we have to hurry now," JJ said then, poking Pope's nose with his finger.

Pope chuckled. 

"Where exactly?" he asked curiously, his heart beginning to beat faster in JJ's wonderfully overwhelming presence he'd missed so much. 

JJ smirked, his blue eyes shining. "It's a surprise, come!" 

Pope nodded, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, and grabbed JJ's hand. JJ's step was bouncy as they were making their way away from the docks, his pace fast like he couldn't wait any longer. His hand holding onto Pope's was warm and firm, grounding. Pope had a ridiculous smile on his lips. Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Although he still hadn't been home after arriving he felt like he even didn't need to. Having JJ by his side was home. Having him excitedly retelling everything that had happened on the island over the past months was home. Having him saying random stupid JJ stuff just to make Pope laugh was home. He should ask JJ to come along once it was time to leave Outer Banks again.

Pope was pulled out of his blissful haze of JJ centred thoughts when he noticed they were nearing The Wreck. JJ's talking had been replaced with a wild grin and Pope found himself smiling with JJ as well. His smile had always been contagious, at least to Pope.

"JJ Maybank, are you throwing me a surprise party?" Pope asked and halted to a stop purely for the dramatic effect that brought a giggle to JJ's pink lips.

"Nope, something better," JJ replied, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling even wider.

"What could be better than a surprise party?" Pope exclaimed sarcastically and laughed, both of them knowing well how much Pope despised parties like this.

"Let's go in," JJ murmured and grabbed Pope's hand once again, pulling him along.

And well, although it wasn't a surprise party as such, JJ still managed to blow Pope's mind away in the best way possible. There were candles all around the place and the room was filled with the delicious scent of Pope's favourite The Wreck's speciality meals. And JJ was smiling and looked so proud. And there were just the two of them.

"JJ, where are all the other customers?" Pope questioned, realisation gradually hitting him.

JJ's face was smug and pleased as he explained: "Well I got this idea some time ago and then it took me 8 days to convince Kie to talk to her dad and then it took her another 10 days to convince his dad and well, in conclusion, we got the place just for ourselves for tonight."

Pope felt laughter erupting from his throat, JJ laughing with him. He shook his head in amused disbelief, a spark of happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Darling, this looks amazing," he said and wrapped JJ into a hug for the third time in this past hour.

"Yeah, you gotta thank Kiara for that later," JJ answered, "she got everything ready so I could come and welcome you back."

"JJ, thank you, genuinely thank you," Pope said, cupping JJ's face in his hands, "this is the best way I could imagine celebrating our first anniversary."

JJ smiled back to him, his whole face gleaming with pride and delight. At that moment, in the glow of the candles and the comforting warmness of JJ's body, Pope felt the world stop. What had he done in life to deserve such indescribable magic? He wanted to feel like this for the rest of his days. With JJ he could.

JJ pressed a kiss to Pope's cheek, almost copying the one he'd given Pope during the Midsummers party all those long months ago. Pope's heart fluttered at this sudden deja-vu.

"Alright, let's go and eat now before the food gets cold," JJ said, breaking the sensation of infinity Pope was suddenly feeling.

He just nodded and then they sat down, facing each other. And well, Pope was hungry. The food was tasty as it always was when Kie cooked and for some time they just ate in silence. From time to time, Pope stopped to look at JJ, his face having a warm golden radiance dancing on it from the candlelight. My own personal angel, gosh. And every time JJ looked right back into his eyes, smiling with his mouth full like the absolute fool he was.

Time moved slowly that night, slowly in a good way. Pope sensed the hours stretching like sweet caramel, words flowing between them. He was content, at peace. Now, he felt like he never did without JJ, felt like he never felt when he was away at college.

"Hey, so, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about," JJ started once they'd finished their first bottles of apple cider.

His voice was shaking a bit, eyes dancing on his plate in front of him although Pope tried to connect their glances. He even didn't know why, but suddenly Pope felt his stomach dropping. For some reason, JJ appeared nervous. Pope reached his hand out over the table to squeeze JJ's.

"Yeah, you can tell me everything, JJ, you know that," Pope tried to reassure him because he didn't want to see JJ being anxious on a night like this.

JJ let out a sharp breath, running his thumb over Pope's hand.

"Alright," JJ began, his eyes still avoiding Pope's. "So I've been looking through job applications in the area of your college."

He paused right away, now searching Pope's face for some sort of a reaction. Pope's mind went blank, his heart beating its way out of his chest.

"And.. and I stumbled upon that car mechanic's shop and they were looking for a new worker and," he continued, smiling. "Pope, I got the job and they're ready to take me whenever I'm ready to start!"

His whole face was literally radiating now. Pope just stared. He couldn't believe that JJ had just said that.

"JJ-," he tried to say something but a smile took over his senses.

"It would give me the chance to earn enough money to rent an apartment out there for the two of us," JJ said, squeezing Pope's hands securely, "if you want to, of course."

And yes, yes, Pope wanted to. Hell, he'd been dreaming about it every single day for the past months. He'd been working up the courage to offer JJ to come with him, had practised what to say in front of the mirror every morning. And now suddenly, all he had to do was say yes to JJ. Of course, JJ would be the one to actually make the first move, to take the first step towards the future they both longed for. His JJ.

"Would you really be willing to leave the OBX behind?" Pope asked and his voice came out smaller he'd intended.

JJ chuckled, looking over at Pope with loving eyes.

"It's not like I have anything holding me back here anyways. I mean, with you being gone most of the time now and all," he replied, seeming shy suddenly.

Pope got lost in his blue eyes again, imagining the future they could share. Thinking about the future that was about to become a reality.

JJ, sensing Pope's temporary inability to speak, added then: "Besides, you'd get rid of that annoying roommate of yours, Ron."

And Pope allowed himself to laugh again. He stood to walk over to JJ. Just holding his hand wasn't enough after this. He wrapped the still seated JJ into his embrace from behind, nudging his head in the crook of his neck.

JJ giggled. "Is this a yes?"

And Pope just held on to JJ stronger, hoping it would get the message across. Of course it was a yes. 

It had always been yes with JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of it and once again you can also check my blog out on Tumblr! It's @dreamypope.
> 
> More shorter fics to be posted over the next few days.. get excited!


End file.
